


Lucky you

by fb_xmen_movieverse



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mind Games, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fb_xmen_movieverse/pseuds/fb_xmen_movieverse





	Lucky you

Его раздевают сразу две пары рук — снимают мягкий пуловер, с нажимом проходятся ладонями по внутренней стороне бедра и вытягивают брючный ремень из шлёвок. Эрик опускается перед ним на пол и сдёргивает вниз брюки вместе с бельём. Касается губами выступающей косточки на остром колене. Легко прикусывает молочно-белую кожу, заставляя вздрогнуть, и вскидывает на Чарльза насмешливый взгляд, когда тот нетерпеливо подаётся ему навстречу.

— Не нужно торопить события, — Эрик, сдержанно улыбаясь, ведёт кончиками пальцев вдоль напряженного члена. Ему вторит такой же голос, низкий и бархатный. Говорит в унисон, опаляет затылок горячим дыханием:

— Не спеши, Чарльз.

Второй стоит сзади — удерживает сведённые за спиной запястья и жмётся к Чарльзу всем телом. Прихватывает мочку уха губами, свободной рукой оглаживает живот и задевает подушечкой пальца отвердевший сосок.

Чарльз сладко вздрагивает в предвкушении — Эрик, стоящий за ним, легко сжимает сосок, а второй, широко облизнув собственную ладонь, не отводит от него цепкого взгляда, когда тесно обводит член скользкими пальцами и гладит по всей длине.

Чарльз несдержанно выдыхает. Эта многогранность ощущений почти невыносима — Эрик намеренно нетороплив, а другой, держащий его, не позволяет ни отстраниться, ни толкнуться вперёд. Голыми ягодицами Чарльз чувствует член Эрика, упирающийся в ширинку. Рука на его собственном члене начинает двигаться чуть быстрее, и Чарльз протяжно стонет, запрокидывая голову. Поймав момент, Эрик целует его в шею, жмётся губами в плавный перекат плеча, пестрящий брызгами охровых веснушек. Чарльзу так хорошо, что его едва держат ноги. Ладонь, ласкающая его, опускается ниже, легко сжимает в горсти яички — Эрик не даёт ему времени опомниться. Пока его двойник мягко проводит свободной рукой по животу и бокам, очерчивает гибкими пальцами край подвздошной кости, он, стоящий на коленях, плотно обхватывает член Чарльза губами. Отстраняется только затем, чтобы лизнуть его по длине, обвести кончиком языка и снова взять в рот. Переполненный ощущениями, Чарльз несдержанно стонет, трётся ягодицами об эрегированный член Эрика. Тот лишь тихо смеётся ему на ухо, вскидывает руку, крепко сжимает пальцами его подбородок, и поворачивает вбок, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. У Эрика внимательный, прохладный взгляд. Если бы не сбившееся дыхание, если бы не мысли, пошлые, жаркие, которые Чарльз слышит, даже не пытаясь подслушивать, можно бы было подумать, что Эрика совершенно не трогает происходящее. Он отпускает запястья Чарльза и поднимает вторую руку к его лицу — обводит контур полураскрытого рта и легко надавливает на нижнюю губу, обнажая зубы.

Чарльз с готовностью вылизывает его пальцы и ощутимо дрожит, пока первый Эрик отсасывает у него глубоко и старательно, неторопливо ласкает языком, гладит напряженные бёдра и с жадной поволокой смотрит снизу вверх.

Когда Эрик позволяет головке члена скользнуть за щёку, Чарльзу кажется, что он не выдержит. В предвкушении оргазма тело судорожно выгибается, но всё заканчивается раньше, чем успевает толком начаться. Один Эрик, усмехнувшись, вынимает пальцы у него изо рта, другой отстраняется, напоследок облизывая тёмную головку члена коротким мазком, и поднимается на ноги.

Теперь Чарльз зажат между ними. Эрик отпускает его подбородок, и Чарльз неотрывно смотрит в глаза тому, первому, что стоит с ним лицом к лицу.

Его завораживает этот вид: расширенные зрачки тонут в льдистом серебре радужки, губы после минета загорелись и непривычно припухли.

Чарльз лишь успевает поймать себя на мысли, что всё это невероятно, что Эриком, кажется, невозможно насытиться до конца, даже если его друг становится сразу двумя, и эти двое оказываются так близко, гладят, ласкают везде, куда только могут дотянуться.

Остатки мыслей тут же испаряются, когда один Эрик подаётся вперёд, чтобы поцеловать его, а второй ведёт рукой вдоль позвоночника, и пальцы, мокрые от слюны, проскальзывают между ягодицами. Он проталкивает в Чарльза сразу два — грубо, одним рывком. Тот инстинктивно отстраняется, но его удерживают между собой два невозможно похожих тела. Первый голодно и глубоко целует, изучает горячий рот, касается ладонью скулы, второй же растягивает его... И всё это похоже на одно большое сумасшествие, жаркое, искрящееся сорванным дыханием и восторгом.

Эрик чуть прикусывает и оттягивает нижнюю губу. Другой, широко разводя в нём пальцы, обводит языком кромку уха и целует в шею.

У Чарльза темнеет в глазах, Чарльз телепатически просит: «Достаточно», — за что получает ощутимый шлепок по заднице и нежный укус в плечо.

Телепатия сегодня запрещена, её лимит — иллюзия троих в спальне, где их всегда было только двое.

Правила нарушать нельзя, иначе какой в них прок?

Когда его толкают в сторону кровати, он уже едва ли способен трезво воспринимать действительность. Две пары рук поглаживают тело, послушно и откровенно тянущееся за прикосновениями; Чарльз, укладываясь боком на самый край, улыбается тому Эрику, что стоит ближе. Тот подходит к постели и, не отводя от Чарльза внимательного взгляда, зарывается пальцами в его волосы, помогает удерживать голову высоко поднятой. Чарльз облизывается, упирается локтями в матрац, с готовностью приоткрывает рот. Он обнажен, а вот оба Эрика полностью одеты. Их одежда идентична: и водолазки под горло, и бежевые брюки, и кожаные ремни. Эрик смотрит на своего двойника, и они, не меняясь в лице, одновременно расстёгивают брюки, приспускают их, но не раздеваются целиком. И в этой глухой закрытости, невозможности коснуться оголённой кожи Чарльзу видится особое очарование.

Они глядят на Чарльза, распростёртого перед ними, с одинаково отчётливым желанием в светлых глазах. 

Не удержавшись, Чарльз первым тянется вперёд и обхватывает член Эрика губами. Проходится на пробу языком, легко обсасывает головку. Слизывает солоноватую каплю и только потом принимается старательно и с удовольствием заглатывать, жмурясь и чувствуя, как судорожно сжимаются пальцы в его волосах. Эрик приглушенным шёпотом произносит его имя, гладит растрёпанный затылок и раз за разом невольно цепляется взглядом за своего двойника. Тот устраивается на кровати между разведённых ног Чарльза и кладёт руки на его колени. Пока Чарльз, забыв обо всём, ласкает первого Эрика языком, второй обильно смазывает его. Он не тратит времени на подготовку — входит в Чарльза одним размашистым движением и громко протяжно стонет, когда Чарльз импульсивно вздрагивает и сам подаётся навстречу.

Эрик сразу начинает трахать Чарльза глубоко и быстро. Каждый новый толчок отдаётся внизу спины колкими искорками удовольствия. Член Эрика выскальзывает из Чарльза и снова погружается так глубоко, что яйца с глухим звуком шлёпаются о ягодицы. Руки крепко удерживают бёдра, и оба члена в Чарльзе движутся абсолютно синхронно — натягивают его в одном темпе, со схожей широкой отмашкой, и делают это так хорошо и правильно, словно Чарльз мысленно демонстрирует, как именно ему хочется почувствовать их внутри. На самом деле ему не до телепатических внушений — кажется, каждая мышца в теле напряжена до предела, и хочется лишь одного: лишь бы никто из них сейчас не останавливался.

Иллюзия вышла отменной: даже сам Чарльз не может сказать наверняка, какой из двух Эриков настоящий, а какой является наваждением. У них одинаковые взгляды, голоса и хищные улыбки, их руки одинаково сильные, движения — одинаково уверенные, напористые.

Это длится совсем недолго, но первой пары минут Чарльзу хватает, чтобы окончательно потерять ощущение реальности. За темпом уследить невозможно — он все время меняется, становится скорее дразнящим, нежели доставляющим удовольствие. Руки Эрика в его волосах, на шее, на коленях и бёдрах создают впечатление, будто рядом с ним не двое, а по меньшей мере четверо человек. Идеальное чувство заполненности сводит Чарльза с ума, он едва балансирует на грани между сумасшествием и оргазмом, слышит сдавленные и глухие стоны, собственное имя, замирающее на кончике языка. Ему нравится, как волнительно вздрагивает Эрик, когда протяжный горловой стон вибрацией ласкает его член у Чарльза во рту.

Всего этого для Чарльза оказывается слишком много. Он судорожно сжимает Эрика между своих бёдер, стараясь взять в рот как можно глубже.

Никто из них не касается его собственного члена, и всё же Чарльз вскрикивает и болезненно жмурится в предчувствии оргазма, а второй Эрик тянется, чтобы накрыть губами чуть приоткрытый рот первого. Они, не задумываясь, целуются с жадным остервенением. Глядя на них, разгоряченных, сталкивающихся языками, сминающих в пальцах ткань схожих водолазок, Чарльз не выдерживает.

Податливой переполненностью в нём пульсируют два члена. Их общее наслаждение — синхронный сдавленный стон, дрожь тягучего удовольствия, отражающаяся на одинаковых лицах. Оба Эрика выплескиваются в Чарльза, пока тот тесно сжимается вокруг одного члена и старательно облизывает другой.

Всё заканчивается. Обмякший член выскальзывает из Чарльза — тот с удовольствием сглатывает сперму, чувствуя на языке хорошо знакомый терпкий вкус, обессиленно падает на кровать и закрывает глаза.

Эрик касается губами согнутого колена — это единственное, что он делает на прощанье, — а потом тяжесть тела, лежащего на Чарльзе, исчезает, и тот расслабленно и довольно улыбается, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям.

Когда Чарльз открывает глаза, второго Эрика в комнате уже нет. Настоящий же Эрик опускается рядом с ним на кровать и осторожно, точно на пробу, касается ослабшей руки.

— Вот как, — сдержанно ухмыляется он, с трудом переводя сбившееся дыхание. — Это и есть то, чего ты так хотел?

— Ваш поцелуй — что-то абсолютно умопомрачительное, — отзывается Чарльз и улыбается ему легко и светло. — Мне показалось, что я мог бы смотреть на вас целую вечность.

Он знает: Эрик не имеет ничего против их маленьких развлечений. Сегодня ему со своим двойником пришлось делить Чарльза, в следующий раз два одинаковых Чарльза будут делить его. Эрик думает, что они, возможно, сошли с ума, но на самом деле его не слишком волнуют условности. Эрик — собственник, не умеющий делиться тем, что по праву считает своим. Но Чарльз, с равной страстью отдающийся ему самому и его точной копии, телепатически сотканной из воздуха и внушённой им обоим, не вызывает у него ничего, кроме яркой животной похоти.

Чарльз прекрасно осознаёт: чтобы быть счастливым, ему вполне достаточно одного Эрика рядом.

Но кто сказал, что время от времени счастье нельзя удвоить?


End file.
